sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sodom
Sodom is an ancient city within Mari, which in ancient times lead the Sodom alliance against Chedorlaomer I, and was the location of the final battle of the war, the Battle of Sodom. List of Kings of Sodom * Bera I 2099 ?- before 2078 BC * Yawi-An I Before 2078 BC-2062 BC * Bera II 2062-2036 * Yawidim I 2036-2012 * Rabel 2012-1990 ** Abadat, Regent 2002-1996 * Abadat 1990-1967 * Yawidim II 1967-1952 * Yawiya I 1952-1934 * Bera III 1934-1919 * Yaphur-Lim I 1919-1893 * Yawidim III 1893-1872 * Milki-Dagan I 1872-1856 * Yawi-An II 1856-1832 * Yawii-ila I 1832-1814 * Abdu-Dagan I 1814-1790 * Yaphur-Lim II 1790-1774 * Yawidim IV 1774-1752 * Yerhaqum I 1752-1734 * Abdu-Dagan II 1734-1705 * Bera IV 1705-1686 * Yaphur-Lim III 1686-1642 * Yahkub-El I 1642-1626 * Arad-an I 1626-1611 * Yantin-Haddu I 1611-1587 * Milki-Dagan II 1587-1560 * Abdu-Dagan III 1560-1541 * Yashkit-El I 1541-1523 * Yerhaqum II 1523-1492 * Yaphur-Lim IV 1492-1474 * Yahkub-El II 1474-1450 * Yawi-An III 1450-1420 * Milki-Dagan III 1420-1398 * Yawidim V 1398-1376 * Yanud-Lim I 1376-1357 * Yerhaqum III 1357-1321 * ’Ayyan-Sarri I 1321-1316 * Yahkub-El III 1316-1264 * Yashkit-El II 1264-1240 * Bera V 1240-1211 * Yawi-An IV 1211-1186 * Yanud-Lim II 1186-1165 * Milki-Dagan IV 1165-1144 * Yawii-ila II 1144-1119 * Yahkub-El IV 1119-1096 * Arad-an II 1096-1080 * Yawi-An V 1080-1061 * Milki-Dagan V 1061-1037 * Yantin-Haddu II 1037-998 * Abar I 998-975 * Sumu-Yamutbala I 975-948 * Yahkub-El V 948-921 * Yawii-ila III 921-895 * ’Ayyan-Sarri II 895-871 * Yantin-Haddu III 871-852 * Abdu-Dagan IV 852-828 * Yashkit-El III 828-803 * Yerhaqum IV 803-788 * Lanasum I 788-762 * Yaphur-Lim V 762-739 * Yawi-An VI 739-708 * Yawiya II 708-673 * Yantin-Haddu IV 673-648 * Yahkub-El V 648-612 * Yawii-ila IV 612-590 * Abar II 590-567 * Yashkit-El IV 567-547 * Milki-Dagan VI 547-513 * Lanasum II 513-481 * ’Ayyan-Sarri III 481-460 * Sumu-Yamutbala II 460-443 * Yantin-Haddu V 443-410 * Arad-an III 410-383 * Yanud-Lim III 383-358 * Yawii-ila V 358-322 * Yawidim VI 322-296 * Lanasum III 296-275 * Milki-Dagan VII 275-249 * Yahkub-El VI 249-219 * Abar III 219-187 * Yerhaqum V 187-163 * Harthah I 163-123 * Yawiya III 123-89 BC * Abdu-Dagan V 89-59 * Yashkit-El V 59-23 BC * Abadat II 23 BC-6 AD * Lanasum IV 6 AD-40 AD * Yantin-Haddu VI 40-89 AD * Yaphur-Lim VI 89-114 * Harthah II 114-141 * ’Ayyan-Sarri IV 141-179 * Yashkit-El VI 179-224 * Sumu-Yamutbala III 224-257 * Malik 257-291 * Nabuše I 291-304 * Yaphur-Lim VII 304-323 * Šeil I 323-341 * Yawidim VII 341-363 * Harthah III 363-382 * ’Ayyan-Sarri V 382-405 * Aziru I 405-427 * Yaphur-Lim VIII 427-448 * Abadat III 448-476 * Yaphur-Lim IX 476-498 * Rabel II 498-523 * Yawidim VIII 523-556 * Aziru II 556-583 * Nabuaqab I 583-612 * Yashkit-El VII 612-634 * Šeil II 634-662 * Yaphur-Lim X 662-685 * Rabel III 685-717 * Yawidim IX 717-744 * Aziru III 744-770 * Ešemram I 770-793 * Abadat IV 793-821 * Yaphur-Lim XI 821-850 * Yashkit-El VIII 850-883 * Šeil III 883-902 * Yawidim X 902-926 * Sumu-Yamutbala IV 926-949 * Yarho I 949-973 * Yaphur-Lim XII 973-989 * Milki-Dagan VIII 989-1005 * Yashkit-El IX 1005-1028 * Sumu-Yamutbala V 1028-1053 * Malik II 1053-1075 * Yawidim XI 1075-1096 * Šeil IV 1096-1116 * Yaphur-Lim XIII 1116-1145 * Abadat V 1145-1162 * Yawidim XII 1162-1183 * Milki-Dagan IX 1183-1201 * Yarho II 1201-1230 * Aziru IV 1230-1251 * Yashkit-El X 1251-1277 * Yaphur-Lim XIV 1277-1292 * Harthah IV 1292-1310 * Milki-Dagan X 1310-1336 * Yashkit-El XI 1336-1357 * Rabel IV 1357-1376 * Yaphur-Lim XV 1376-1394 * Aziru V 1394-1418 * Arad-an IV 1418-1432 * Milki-Dagan XI 1432-1451 * Yawi-An VII 1451-1480 * Rabel V 1480-1498 * Ešemram II 1498-1522 * Yashkit-El XII 1522-1551 * Harthah V 1551-1570 * Aziru VI 1570-1590 * Yawi-An VIII 1590-1615 * Sumu-Yamutbala VI 1615-1643 * Milki-Dagan XII 1643-1669 * Aziru VII 1669-1687 * Yerhaqum VI 1687-1707 * Yawiya IV 1707-1736 * Rabel VI 1736-1755 * Yawidim XIII 1755-1782 * Nabuaqab II 1782-1809 * ’Ayyan-Sarri VI 1809-1834 * Bera VI 1834-1842 * Abar IV 1842-1867 * Yarho III 1867- ** Crown Prince Yawi-An